


Jess and Sam in twenty-three pictures

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picspam of the details of Jess and Sam's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jess and Sam in twenty-three pictures

Setting the scene.

Newspaper discarded on armchair. Stack of newspapers nearby. It's possible that Sam keeps an eye on potential hunts in the area. It's also possible that Jess, Sam, or both (and from here out I will use 'JS' to mean 'Jess, Sam, or both') like to be well-informed. Bicycle in the bedroom: JS don't have a car and do need transportation.

Jess likes costume jewelry. Appropriate, given that she's wearing a costume, but what costume could the string of large black beads belong to?

Mary and John, Before The Fire. The idyllic family life Sam never had and is trying to build.

Books.

More books, including the Baseball Encyclopedia: JS like baseball.

That mirror strikes me as significant somehow. It's clearly a design choice, since it's not in the bedroom or bathroom, the usual places for a mirror used for practical purposes.

JS like them some plants and art.

That's an easel. With half-finished artwork upon it. How much of the art in the apartment is Jess's work? Or is it Sam's? I'm thinking of the tree he drew in "Home", but that's the only sign we've seen of artistic ability in Sam in the seven and a half seasons I've seen.

Books and plants.

Cinderblock-and-plywood shelves, with more books stuck in the spaces in the blocks. Well, we knew 'college students', which does rather tend to associate with low cash flow.

Teddy bear! Jess's, I'm sure; I can't picture Sam having had one After The Fire.

National Geographic two-page spread, I bet. It does make pretty art.

The strings of beads in the doorway look like Jess's aesthetic (judging by the costume jewelry), but I'm sure they were Sam's idea. They make noise when rattled, you see.

Check out this lamp.

Observe the paint chip. JS's money is probably not going to minor repairs.

Plant life again.

I dunno what the hanging thing is but it looks cool. And more books.

Best shot we get of the windowsill plants.

Best shot we get of this piece of artwork, and I'm sure Jess is the artist.

National Geographic, right next to the cookies and love note.

I didn't want to include any of the fire pictures, but this is the only time we see this chair. Jess is a bit of a slob (it must be her clothing on the chair, as Sam hasn't been home in a few days), but then most people are.

 

To sum up: per the art department, Jess and Sam (probably) both love books, one or both of them likes baseball, one or both of them has an indoor garden, and Jess (or maybe Sam, but probably Jess) is an abstract artist.

Now I want fic starring Jess the abstract artist.

 

And a bonus pic:

This one's from 1x02, but it's revealing nonetheless. Crucifix. Our Lady of Guadalupe candle. Scapular. Jess is Catholic.


End file.
